


The Speed Demon of Hazzard

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Ghost Rider (Comics), The Dukes of Hazzard (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: I own nothing in this story, but I do wish I have a girlfriend thatlooks like Daisy Duke.And I'd like to have the Hellcycle, too.





	The Speed Demon of Hazzard

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing in this story, but I do wish I have a girlfriend that  
> looks like Daisy Duke.  
> And I'd like to have the Hellcycle, too.

BALLADER : Well, folks. Somedays it just doesn't pay to get out bed.  
But for some people it does. You see, there is a person that does just that. Enos  
Strait. Deputy on the Hazzard County Police Department. The only honest officer on the  
force. But this day is different. Today is his day off. And he's about to open a hornet's  
nest full of trouble.

Deputy Enos Strait was walking about in the backwoods of Hazzard's  
many forests. He always comes here to think about things. Places. People. More  
specifically, one person. Daisy Duke.

He fumbles with a small, black box. Inside it laid his mothers  
engagement ring. He and Daisy have known each other since diapers.

Not too long later, he comes across an abandoned junkyard. In it lays  
a 1960's motorcycle.

ENOS : Possuminagumbush!

Enos' eyes went wide in awe. He's always wanted to see a Harley-  
Davidson. Upon closer inspection he found an unusual looking gas tank.   
It was bright yellow with a scary, black design on it.

Gunfire caught his attention. Sheriff Roscoe P. Coltrane was chasing  
down some bank robbers. And the thieves were heading to where Enos is.

BALLADER : Remember what I said about some people gettin' out of bed?  
Forget I said that.

As the danger neared, Enos didn't see the cap glow brightly. Without  
noticing, his right hand touched the emblem.

Soon his hand caught on fire. Then his arm. Enos first instinct was  
to cry out in pain. But there was none. Bit by bit, his whole body   
was bathed in flames. When completed Enos didn't look like Enos. But he looked like....well....something that even Boss Hogg would be afraid of.

ENOS POV : What's going on? What happened to me?

KALE POV : I can answer that, my friend.

ENOS POV : Who are you?

KALE POV : My name is Noble Kale. And once I was a hero in the West.  
Untill I was burned at the stake for heresy. Upon entering the pearly gates, Peter  
the Archangel approached me. He said that he will send me back to bring justice to  
the wrongdoers. On the condition that they live. For if they die, I shall not enter  
HEAVEN.

A long period of silence followed.

KALE POV : They turned to ash at my hands. However, GOD took pity on  
me. Instead of sending to HELL, he made me his factor of vengeance on earth. For  
over 200 years, I have been following my destiny. Most recently however, I was  
exorcised. And once again, I spared by my LORD. Instead of being destroyed, HE put in the  
HELLCYCLE for protection. And apparently, a vessel of sorts.

The internal dialouge was interupted by the car chase. And the nearby  
gunfire.

Without thinking Enos/Kale brought a hand up to stop the car. The  
chains surrounding his waist and shoulders came to life and formed a giant circular shield.  
It stopped the car in its tracks.

This was enough for Roscoe to catch up.

ROSCOE : Ghugh, ghugh, ghugh! Alright now! Step out of the-

BALLADER : Now there aint nothin' that can stop ol' Roscoe from  
making him speechless. Untill now that is.

Before them stood something dressed in black leather. And the head  
was nothing but a flaming skull.

Roscoe moved his gun to the `creature'.

KALE POV : Perhaps now would be a good time to hasten an escape.

Enos gulped.

ENOS POV : Ah think you're right.

The being jumped onto the motorcycle and sped away.

BALLADER : Now once those robbers were in jail, Roscoe told his tale  
to everyone in the Boar's Nest. Naturally, everyone thought ol' Roscoe has finally  
gone round the bend. Everyone that is except Uncle Jesse and Boss Hogg.

J.D. : Say, Jesse. You don't suppose that Roscoe's tellin' the truth.  
Do ya?

JESSE : J.D.! Have you plumbed lost it? We both know that we were  
told that story just to scare us strait!

J.D. : Well, it worked didn't it? We were always doing good things  
when we was kids.

JESSE : Noble Kale was a heretic and his punishment was being burned  
at the stake! End of story! Right?

Hogg nodded.

J.D. : Right.

Jesse started to get a little bit worried.

JESSE : But we might want to have a little chat with Roscoe, though.  
Right?

J.D. : Right.

BALLADER : Well, while Boss and Jesse was talkin' to Roscoe. Ol' Enos  
had a conversation with his new friend.

ENOS POV : So, you've been walkin' the earth since that awful day.

KALE POV : Yes.

ENOS POV : Ah am very sorry.

KALE POV : Thank you.

The conversation lasted for several hours. It was interuppted by a  
Jeep engine sound. A sound made by the Dixie Lee.

ENOS : Oh, no! Daisy!

He tried to to get away, but the motorcylce didn't budge. Before she  
came within view, the fires were snuffed out. Only leaving Enos Strait.

DAISY : Enos! There you are! After my shift was over with, I thought  
that you forgot about us going out!

She ran over to hug her true love. And Enos fell backwards over his  
new wheels. Daisy ran over to check on him.

DAISY : Oh, Enos! Are you alright, sugar?

When she knelt down, Daisy noticed the box that Enos was holding  
earlier. She opened it to reveal a ring.

Daisy was speechless. Enos got on one knee and said the words he's  
wanted to since he got back home.

ENOS : Daisy Duke. Will you marry me?

His reply was him falling backwards for a second time. Their lips  
neared one another and touched.

BALLADER : Now if ya'll are confused, ya just wait. It's about to get  
even more confused than a long-tailed cat NOT nervous in room full of rocking  
chairs.

TBC


End file.
